


My name's blurryface qnd i care what you think

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, attempted suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: My name's blurryface and I care what you think. I'm the only one who cares what you think Tyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you get triggered easily. There's mentions of blood cutting and self harm. Don't read if you get triggered, I'm warning you.

Tyler missed Josh. They haven't seen each other for a couple of days now. Yeah they ere friends but it had been a while. Josh said thst he couldn't text..Cause he was out. Now Tyler was left alone in his apartment with his thoughts. He was alone...alone with Blurryface.

Tyler are you really upset over a stranger you met.

Tyler felt a tear run down his face.  
"I'm not upset.."

Ya you are. Trust me I know. He's probably having a better time with his other friends then he'll ever have with you. 

"I'm Josh's friend. We're friends. He does enjoy me. He likes hanging out with me." Tyler felt something cold on his neck.

You guys aren't friends. 

"I got his number."

He just wanted your answer Joseph. 

Tyler shivered as he reached behind his back.

Lemme get that for you. 

Blurry dug his razor sharp nails into Tyler's back, causing him to shout out. Then he kicked him on the floor.  
Shut up.

Tyler crawled backwards as Blurry moved closer towards him.

Get a knife.

"What.."

"I SAID-get a knife." He grins at him with those razor sharp teeth. "Just do it Tyler. I care what you think."

"Ah..ok." He slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife in fear that Blurry would kill him.  
"Good boy." Blurry still smirking, ordered him. "Roll up your sleeve."  
"Why?"  
"JOSEPH just do it. I care what you think." He was still smirking.  
"If you cared then why are you making me-" Tyler stopped himself mid sentence already regretting what he said. 

Blurry grinned even more and with a quick blow to the face, Tyler was on the ground, 3 scratches on his face spilling out blood.

Blurry grinned and got on the floor next to him and picked up the knife. "Tyler I care what you think. I'm the ONLY ONE who cares....what you think, understand?"  
Tyler nodded trying not to let tears come to his eyes.  
"Now get up and let's try again."  
Tyler slowly got up and Blurry handed him the knife.  
"Roll up your sleeve."  
Tyler rolled up his now bloody sleeve.  
"Good good now make a nice red tattoo in that arm."  
"What?? Do I hav-"  
"DO IT JOSEPH. NOW." Blurry grabbed his neck slowly cutting into it, blood seeping out.  
"Kay-ok" He let go of him and Tyler stared at his arm. He slowly brought the knife to it and cut. He cut on top of old scars and more of Blurry's 'markings'

Blurry smiled as Tyler cut himself all the way down his arm. Blood quickly spilled out.  
"Nicely done, now do another one just not as long."

Tyler stared at him but quickly got to it. Last time he questioned how long and many times he had to cut himself, it ended in bloody hell.  
He started cutting and hissed as the blood leaked out of his arm. Tyler started to feel light headed but luckily Blurry was done. 

"Ok you're done."

Tyler dropped the knife as Blurry grabbed his chin. 

"Tyler Joseph I didn't do much when you questioned me this time."

He nodded weakly

"But remember my name is blurryface and I care what you think. I'm the ONLY one who careshould what you think. I'm he only one who cares about you." And with that Blurry vanished leaving Tyler alone bloody and marked up.

 

My name's blurryface and I care what you think


End file.
